Capture the Snowball
by Writing Excuses
Summary: Belvafore fluff. The gang spends Christmas Eve day together with a fun game of capture the flag...with snow? Hints of Steroline and Bamon.


**This is my first fanfic that I'm writing so I would appreciate some feedback, especially constructive criticism. In this story Caroline is not pregnant, it was too complicated to write it in. this story is mostly Belvafore fluff with a few hints of Bamon and Steroline thrown in there.**

So copyright… I don't understand it that well but just to be safe: the characters, places, and anything else you recognize from TVD does not belong to me but to their respected owners. I do not gain any money from this. Now enjoy the story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capture the Snowball

Damon hates this. Not the fact that the four of them are playing capture the flag merged with a snowball fight, that Caroline dubbed capture the snowball. In fact he is having a great time. No, he hates the fact that Bonnie and Stefan were winning while his failing team, with Caroline, was currently losing. Choosing teams was surprisingly easy. Caroline at first had suggested that she would be a team with Stefan while Bonnie and Damon formed the second team. Damon of course had to step in, with his big mouth, and accuse Caroline of wanting to be on Stefan's team for the sole purpose of teammates with benefits, so Bonnie formed the teams if not to keep the peace then to at least get on with the game. Now he is stuck with the bubbly girl yelling in his ear. And as if on cue Caroline starts talking to him.

"We have to find a way to get that flag!" She's whispering as if the smallest sound will disrupt the peace. He looks over to her with a sense of knowing.

"How are we supposed to do that? Bonnie and Stefan are the most strategic people I know! They probably have a plan for every possible scenario." He feels extremely stupid now that he realizes that the teams are unbalanced. Caroline is probably the only other person who can match, if not beat, him at impulsive stubbornness… if that's even a thing. They are not the kind of people who think things through, come up with (good and well thought out) plans, or even come to a compromise. They are the kind of people who jump head-first into situations, take what they want, and do what they want to do. This common stubbornness is what caused a downfall in their teamwork before the game even officially started. Both teams were given an hour to build their snow forts, you could use anything inside the boarding house to help you. Stefan and Bonnie went inside to discuss what to build. Caroline wanted to take that time and start building. She started to build a curved wall around them while Damon destroyed it piece by piece to make it straight and tall. 'It's more coverage!' he yelled at her. 'We won't need coverage if we build a curved wall so they can't get to us.' She snapped back. They ended up doing his idea, but only because Caroline stormed off into the house to get a suitable flag. "You just had to go and take Ms. Cuddles didn't you?" Of course Damon was surprised when Caroline ran back to their thigh high fort with Bonnie's stuffed bear rolled up in two blankets, but he thought it was a good idea, so they used the bear as their team 'flag'.

"I thought that if took her bear it would throw her off her game." Caroline had said this same thing to him two hours ago when they started this game.

"And how's that working out for us Blondie?" he asks with so much sarcasm that he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue.

"Not very well." She replies with cold eyes. That is probably the understatement of the week. In the two hours that they had been playing Bonnie and Stefan had won thirty-three games out of thirty-four. A loud ring goes of signaling the end of the ten minute break that each team gets at the end of every two games. "I'll be back hopefully with the flag this time."

"Good luck." He says this with the knowledge that she was going to need all the luck she could get.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe that Damon and I only won three games!" this had indeed surprised the blonde. They had played for a total of four hours and out of the seventy-eight games that they played her team had only managed to win three.

"Stefan and I make a great team that's not your fault Care." Bonnie says with a proud smile.

"You guys weren't that good." Damon says with bitterness. Caroline finds his childish demeanor cute and humorous.

"I'm pretty sure that kicking your ass counts as pretty good." Stefan brags with a smug smirk. Bonnie then gives him a hi five, the sound reverberates of the snow surrounding them.

"Oh yeah, well Caroline and I will kick your butts next year." Damon says with confidence.

"Don't get your hopes up Damon I spent more time chasing Bonnie's ass, after she got Ms. Cuddles, then kicking it." Stefan can't contain the laughter at the blonde vampire's blunt honesty and everyone, even Damon, joined in.

"Okay well I need to get into some warm, dry, pajamas. Bon you coming?" the freezing girl accepts her friend's invitation and walks inside with Caroline, the boys follow closely behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The boys walk into the kitchen to find Bonnie and Caroline baking cookies. Stefan walks behind Caroline and gives her an affectionate kiss on the cheek which makes her giggle with joy. Damon sneaks behind Bonnie and steals a chocolate chip, from the bowl that the witch was about to combine with the cookie dough. Bonnie playfully smacks his arm and continues to mix chocolate chips into her cookie batter.

"What kind of cookies are you making Blondie?" Damon asks looking into the big green mixing bowl the blonde was currently standing over.

"Oatmeal raisin." She replies looking at Damon as he scrunches his face in disgust.

"Those are my favorite!" Stefan looks at Caroline in surprise.

"I know." She replies with a cheeky smile.

"I could never understand why you would want to ruin cookies with oatmeal and shriveled fruit, brother." Damon looks at Stefan with disgust, at this Bonnie laughed.

"What kind of cookies are you making Judgy?" Damon asks stealing yet another chocolate chip from Bonnie's supply.

"Double chocolate chip" Bonnie says while scooping out cookie dough balls onto a cookie sheet.

"Oh Bon Bon…you know me so well." Damon says looking at Bonnie with affection. Bonnie looks back at him and smiles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the cookies are done they all sit around in their pajamas and watch Christmas movies. Damon sits on one side of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a pillow in his lap so Bonnie can lay her head there with her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch. Stefan and Caroline are sitting on the floor with their backs up against the couch, hands intertwined, and Caroline's head resting on Stefan's shoulder. There are blankets draped across every single one of them, as they were still cold from their day in the snow. They all fall asleep during _Frosty the Snowman_ , exhausted from their day of Christmas Eve fun.

At 2 o'clock in the morning Bonnie wakes up to find that Damon is gone. She quietly steps over Stefan and Caroline, not wanting to wake them and trudges into the kitchen. There she finds Damon eating one of Caroline's cookies. She doesn't say anything as she gets out two glasses and fills them halfway with milk.

"I thought you didn't like oatmeal raisin cookies." Bonnie says setting a cup down in front of him with a sly smile.

"Care bear might have turned me to the dark side." They silently chuckle at his joke while Bonnie looks over at the clock.

"Hey Damon…Merry Christmas" Bonnie smiles and takes one of Caroline's cookies. Damon watches her for a few seconds as Bonnie takes a bite and turns her face into one of disgust. "Nope. Still not an oatmeal raisin kind of girl." At this Damon laughs. When Bonnie looks at him with fake annoyance his face seems to sprout a genuine smile.

"Merry Christmas Bon Bon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review! I love writing Christmas stories for my otp's and my favorite friendships a.k.a. Bamon and Belvafore, so let me know if you have any Christmas prompts for me and I will try to write it. Btw I'm new to this whole writing thing so I am so sorry if there are any errors but it is 2 o'clock in the morning where I am so I'm kind of out of it. Until next time *throws snowball at your face*.**


End file.
